The end is in sight and I will be Queen
by watching every sunset
Summary: It was the thought that made her laugh as the Dementors reached for her soul. Too bad Bella's soul left with her sister. They said she was crazy. Mental. Bella? Crazy? No way. She wasn't crazy. Nonono. She was going to be Queen. The Queen isn't crazy.


_The end is in sight... And I will be Queen._

It was the first thought she had when her sister- when _Andyandyandy_left. When Bella's adoring Aunt Walburga _b u r n e d_her from the tree. Bella smiled. Bella laughed. Bella jumped. Bella began a mental decline.

**-o-**

It was the first thought she had when Sirius went, too.

_One more down- I will be Queen._

She was going to redeem this family using sweat, blood and tears.

**-o-**

It was the thought that tickled her when she heard of Regulus' fall.

Stupid boy; did he _really _think he was a match for the Dark Lord?

**-o-**

It was the thought that ran through her mind when those _stupid bloodtraitors _were begging for death.

_I have power. Power. __**Power**__. I will be Queen. I will be Queen._

**-o-**

It was the thought that pulsed through her in Azkaban.

It was what she _s c r e a m e d _as she stretched for the walls, coldcold stone grazing her palms, drawing sharp pain and blood, making it a _reality_.

"_HE WILL RISE AGAIN. LOCK US UP, YOU WILL NOT PREVAIL. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN. I WILL WIN. I WILL BE QUEEN. HE WILL RISE AGAIN."_

**-o-**

It was the thought that made her _laugh _as the Dementors reached for her soul.

_Too bad Bella's soul left with her sister._

They said she was crazy. Mental. Bonkers.

Bella? Crazy? No way. She wasn't crazy. _Nonono._She was going to be Queen. The Queen isn't crazy.

**-o-**

It was the thought that rose through her when the wall was blasted open. When the wind threw itself against her body again, tangled in her hair after fifteen years.

She was going to win.

**-o-**

It was the thought that ripped her open when she met him at the veil. When she stared into his eyes _(_the eyes they shared, no doubt_)_ and smiled.

Smiled? Of course she did. He deserved to die. Stupid cousin.

When she _pushedpushedpushed_him through the veil.

"_I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!"_

It didn't mean she was crazy.

It just meant she was winning.

She was w i n n i n g.

**-o-**

It was the thought that took over her life for the next two years. Her goal.

**-o-**

It was the thought that ran through her veins as she found out about her _disgusting,digusting,disgraceful_niece.

Prune the family tree. Bring back purity.

Oh, she was going to get it. And when she did, Bella would be Queen.

**-o-**

It was the thought that occurred to her as she threw the knife towards Potter.

She missed but it didn't matter; Elves were stupid anyway.

I'm sorry Cissy, what was that? Going crazy? You don't know what you're talking about.

Stupid sister.

**-o-**

It was the thought that pushed her forwards in that final battle. And to think, she had actually planned to go out of her way after the battle _just to get her_. She didn't need to; the stupid girl had gone and run right into the palm of her hand. Might've well had a fucking flashing sign over her head saying "Would my dear Auntie Bella please come and slap me with an Avada Kedavra?"

Stupid girl. Bella always knew she was destined to fail. Pity, pity. With those powers of disguise and that sharp tongue she might have made a half decent Death Eater.

Shame she had her stupid Father's blood in her. Made her make stupid choices and marry a stupid werewolf and have a stupid son.

Pity, really.

Oh well. Bella never was one to dwell on what might have been. She was still a disgrace.

Bella laughed.

She was Queen.

**-o-**

It was the thought that made her alive again. That also, ironically, finally pushed her over that cliff that declared her insane.

Insanse? No way! Bellatrix Lestrange? Insanse? Screaming, laughing, sadistic, tattoo-licking, mudblood-torturing, pain-loving, family-killing, in-love-with-a-hairless-man-with-no-nose Bellatrix? Crazy? Not a chance.

She danced through the rabble, throwing curses everywhere, laughing her head off.

Spinning, twirling, dancing.

She was Queen.

She danced into the fight with those three stupid girls, cursing them in every direction.

"I'm the Queen, I'm the Queen! I'll take you down too, I will, I will!"

That fateful green curse sailed past the red haired girls' shoulder.

The woman arrived. She threw a hex back. Stupid woman.

"You're going too, you will, you will! How will your family feel when Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

Laugh. Curse. Hex. Shield.

"You're going! You're going! I'll get rid of you too, I will, I will! You'll be gone just like my niecy! Just like my niecy! Dead, dead, dead and gone!"

The red haired girls' head snapped up.

"W-what?"

"Gone, gone, gone! She's gone and you will be too! I'm the Queen, I'm the Queen!"

**-o-**

"No" Ginny's heart beat faster. It wasn't possible... No, she was crazy. She fucking _crazy_. Tonks? Dead? No way.

"You're lying" She cried.

Fred was already gone. And besides, she would have noticed her body, right? _Right_?

"She's lying Mum. She isn't dead. _She's lying! She has to be! She's crazy!_"

**-o-**

Bellatrix continued to dance over the hexes, beaming, eyes positively glowing, leaping around.

"Gone, gone, gone! _I'm the Queen! I'm the Queen! I win! I'm the Queen!_"

Bellatrix laughed, the harsh sound filling the air. She threw another curse towards the girls.

"_NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"_

_(_It was quite apparent to Bella that the mother was talking about not only her real daughter, but her daughter in all but blood. That was fine with Bella though. Stupid bloodtraitor. You can _have_ her. Oh, no, wait, you can't. She's dead._)_

The curse hit Bella in the chest. Everything froze.

Tears were streaking down the red-haired girls' face, touching over the barely dry tear-tracks that had already painted it. The mudblood was beginning to sob, too. The blonde girl simply stood, calmly, understanding. The woman in front of her was seething.

Bella knew what was happening. She didn't care. She had done what the Dark Lord had asked her- she had pruned the family tree. She had won. She was the Queen.

The eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange and Molly Weasley locked.

"I win" she whispered. "I am the Queen."

Bella fell.


End file.
